Love Doesn't Always Last
by Crazy Twilight Lover
Summary: Sam left Leah...for her cousin. How does Leah feel about the betrayal? Why is she so bitter now that her ex-boyfriend loves someone else...her best friend, her sister? One-shot. Songfic.


**Author's Note-I've already written many fanfics about Bella and Edward and their love life. And most of you know that I love Bella as a vampire and Edward as the hopeless human, blah blah blah. So I decided a change would be nice. This is about how Leah feels when Sam leaves her for Emily.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Sam, Leah, or Emily.**

* * *

Love Doesn't Always Last

She watched the happy couple from her friend's bedroom window, keeping her face carefully hidden behind the lacy curtains. She couldn't stand watching as the pair laughed and swung their hands merrily.

_-Flashback-_

_She stared at him, hurt evident in her eyes. No, he couldn't be saying this. She must be dreaming._

_"I'm sorry, Leah. But we can't be together anymore. I'm in love with someone else," he explained gently._

_"Who?" she choked out._

_"Emily." Then, he turned and left._

_She fell to her knees in the mud, watching him walk smoothly away from her with tears slipping down her cheeks in perfect little rivers. She'd lost everything. Everything. To her cousin._

_-End of Flashback-_

Suddenly, he turned, his remorseful eyes connecting with hers momentarily before she broke contact. Longing tugged at her heart, but she stifled it angrily.

She couldn't fall back into the love that tore her heart out mercilessly, shattered it into a million pieces, and set the remains on fire.

_Sam looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and what I need_

_And everything that we should be_

Emily nudged Sam, and his eyes returned to her, full to the brim with love once more. Leah desperately choked back the tears that threatened to fall out of her eyes. She wouldn't let him see that it hurt.

The way they looked at each other, it was evident they were deeply in love. But the deeper their love was, the deeper the scar in Leah's heart grew.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She was hurt. So badly.

_I bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I had to live without_

A traitor tear slid out, though she tried her best to keep it in. When Sam looked at her, she swallowed hard and looked away, unable to see the sorrow, bitterness, and pity in his black irises.

It was all for him.

"I can't let him rule my life," she muttered to herself. But it was easier said than done. Every time they came close, she could feel the wetness pooling behind her lids. It was pathetic and unhealthy to let a single person rule her life so much, but she couldn't help it.

He spoke to Emily, who nodded reassuringly in reply to whatever he said. He came over to her, and she pulled open her window hesitantly.

"Hey, Leah. Look, I'm sorry, but I'm so in love with Emily. She's perfect, and everything I could have wanted."

Why couldn't I be everything you wanted? she thought. But she forced herself to say that it was okay, that she understood, even when it was not okay.

_Sam talks to me_

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

He went back to Emily, who embraced him upon his return with open arms, as if he had left for years instead of a few minutes. Leah envied her cousin. Why couldn't she appreciate her boyfriend when he was still hers? Why did Emily get everything?

It wasn't fair. Just listening to them laugh and talk to each other made her feel a sickening emotion in the pit of her stomach.

Every night, she dreamed about him. Every night, she thought about him. Every night, she pretended he was there, holding her close.

But it was Emily who got him in the end.

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

More tears fell, this time faster. They cascaded down her dark, pretty face. Emily's face was scarred, yet Sam loved her. It was vain of her, but she couldn't help feeling that she deserved his love more.

Life just wasn't fair.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

The couple stood and walked away, leaving her gazing longingly out the window. He didn't look back.

As they walked closer to the street, she could see them kiss, a soft, tender kiss. It was like the ones she'd shared with him before.

Anger and jealousy tore at her heart. The furious monster in her wanted to leap out the window and tear her cousin, her Emily, apart for the injustice. _She_ should be the one he was kissing. _She_ should be the one holding her hand. Not Emily.

_Sam walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

Why wasn't she enough for him? Was she not pretty enough? Not smart enough? Not caring enough? Why did he need to leave her for someone better?

Even though she felt the pain twisting her into a monster, she couldn't blame Emily. She didn't deserve Sam; Emily did. Emily was not prettier than her, but she was smarter, more caring, more...perfect for Sam than Leah.

She wished she could be as flawless as Sam, as Emily. It wasn't fair.

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky 'cause_

"I wish he loved me more," she whisper, anger and pain laced in her voice, making a bittersweet sound. "I wish I was enough for him to love me forever."

Forever. Eternity. Fate. Love. Precious words that were robbed from her vocabulary, just as her boyfriend was robbed from her romantic life.

She'd cried herself hoarse over him, but still felt no better. Why? Didn't relief come when you let your pent-up emotions out? With nothing on her mind, her thoughts wandered back to the couple.

Moisture collected in the corners of her eyes ready to slip down at any second.

"NO!" she screamed. She thought she had no more tears to spare, but they came instantly. She wouldn't let his betrayal make her cry.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

She gathered her things quickly and made her way to her car. She just couldn't spend another minute by the window where she saw..._them_ kiss, just like she and Sam had kissed. Traitor.

"It's not fair. It's not fair. It's not fair," she chanted over and over again to make her feel better. And in a way, it helped.

The bear scars that marred Emily's once perfect face made Leah feel better. She knew it was cruel of her to be happy her cousin was hurt, but she needed Emily to know how much pain hurt. If Emily couldn't be crippled emotionally, then at least she was hurt physically.

Leah closed her eyes briefly, then opened them. Even though they were open, her eyes could see nothing. She blindly drove home, somehow able to get to her house in one piece.

The house was dark, and strangely comforting. But it also had a bitter taste.

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

This was where they had shared their first kiss. This was where they had cuddled on the couch after school. This was where they crashed after a long day at First Beach or at work. The memories swirled in her head, making her dizzy.

She collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes.

Maybe tonight, she could be able to sleep peacefully instead of being visited by vivid dreams that consisted of her loved ones betraying her. Like he did.

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

Her life was perfect before. If only Emily hadn't come and ripped apart her paradise, her heaven.

If Emily hadn't come down to visit her, Sam wouldn't have seen Emily. If Sam hadn't seen Emily, wouldn''t have fallen in love with Emily. If he hadn't fallen in love with Emily, he would still love Leah. If Sam still loved Leah, her life would be complete.

But what could she do to cope with the pain? She was afraid it was carved in her soul forever.

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Sam looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

She knew what she wanted to do. She had to be a new person, and mask the hole in her heart that threatened to make her collaspe after every step. She had to stop being a shell that did nothing by pity herself. Bitterness replaced sweetness, hard replaced soft.

She was not going to be the weak little girl who cried when he broke her heart.

She was going to be Leah Clearwater, the strong girl who was never afraid.

* * *

**Author's Note-I know it sucks, but I just had to try writing a Leah/Sam/Emily fanfic. I think this song is kinda popular, though it's okay in my opinion. If you don't know which song it is, it's ****Teardrops On My Guitar**** by Taylor Swift. In the real song, it's "Drew" and not "Sam", but I changed it.**

**Please review! Even though it's clearly a very bad story.**


End file.
